Two Aspects Of A Coin
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Everything was perfect in Slaughter Race. For it had everything; fallen wires, dumpster fires and burning tires, what else could anyone ask for? Vanellope wouldn't of course. But as they say, there are two faces of every coin, there was still something about the game that bothered the kid to the code, so a certain racer comes to help. (Friendship and Sisters' Day Special) *ONESHOT*


**In honor of International Sisters' Day, here's a cuddly, sisterly oneshot. (Requested by 23StellaOrgana) Hope you enjoy it. **

**A/N: This has nothing to do with my story 'Hatred of Friendship'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or it's characters, it's the rightful property of Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

Everything was perfect in Slaughter Race. For it had everything; fallen wires, dumpster fires, creepy clowns and burning tires, what else could anyone ever ask for? Well, Vanellope wouldn't of course. There was nothing more she could ever ask for. Yes, it separated her from her lovable Stinkbrain, but both of them had come to a realization that no matter how far they were, they were always connected by heart, by the binary digits of their codes and by the broken candy medal they shared. And when it came to friendship, Shank was always there to accompany Vanellope whenever she needed, and would never let her feel alone.

Vanellope had everything, she had her own real car, a badass hardcore game to race in, and cool and caring friends like Ralph and Shank. Everything she could ever dream for.

…But as they say there are two faces of every coin, there was still something about the game that bothered Vanellope to the code. But what could it be?

* * *

"Yes! We finally found Shank's car." A player with username Hard_Knucklehead3457 commented on his microphone to his multiplayer, his character avatar crudely moved its mouth as the player spoke, which could make the sound audible inside the game. "It's cool as damn."

"Hah, I wish I could have a car like that IRL," His partner player Rocket-mola$$97 replied. "Her gang will probably show up anytime now, so let's get the car and go."

"I've just started playing this game, and it's so addictive."

"I know, right? It's also the first time I've come this far, this game's just hardcore. Come on, let's not waste time and jack this-"

The player was cut off by a sound. Ready with their guns, the players turned the camera to face Vanellope standing there with a smirk on her face. She wore a black jacket over her green hoodie and her hair open, her miniskirt and tights were replaced by jeans as leaned over a baseball bat she was holding, which would make her resemble more of the 'Slaughter Race' look.

"Knock-knock." She said simply.

"Is this a joke?" Player Rocket-mola$$es97 asked, confused. Vanellope frowned.

"No, you were supposed to ask, 'Who's there?' And then I'd say, 'Your worst nightmare, guh-doy!" Vanellope replied. The players stayed silent for a while before bursting out into laugh.

"Oh man, did they seriously added tiny little girl into this intense game? That's both funny and weird." Hard_Knucklehead3457 laughed into his microphone, rolling on the bed. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Haha, yeah, she's so cute. What are you doing in this game, sweetie? Go on, into some sort of girly-dress up game, you'd look better there." Both players laughed.

Vanellope frowned and toyed with her bat. "You dipsticks are gonna regret every single word of yours." She muttered under her breath, trying not to blow up everything and stay in-character.

"You take care of her while I jack this ride." Hard_Knucklehead3457 replied.

"Oh, sorry, but y'all are not touching the vehicle. It belongs to my friend Shank, so don't touch it unless you want your molasses driven over by a car."

"They've definitely done some real hardcore programming into her. Only, I'm losing it at her childish and funny look." The player replied.

"Yeah, I thought this was some R-rated game. Adding a child character in a game called _Slaughter Race_ is just weird." Rocket-mola$$es97 said. Their words were striking Vanellope like gunshots but she had to stay in-character. "Leave the kid, let's get the car." But before they could step, Vanellope whistled as a bunch of spotlights appeared, introducing the rest of the gang crew to the players. The players struggled to move but seemed to be stuck in place as they were surrounded.

"Well, well, well… while the cat was away, these mice tried to play." Shank stepped in. "Should've listened to the kid, mice." Shank said.

"Vanellope, will you do the honors this time?" Pyro asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure, Pyro." Continuously tapping the bat in her palm, Vanellope walked over to the players.

"Oh, you and your cute little chum ain't got nothing on us." The player replied and took out his gun. They fired their weapon, only to have Vanellope glitch out before it could even touch her. "What the…?" The players got distracted, Shank took this opportunity and punched them in the stomach. The two player avatars fell on the ground. The last thing they saw was Vanellope's baseball bat before the game over screen came up.

'_END OF THE ROAD'_ said the screen.

"What… the hell did just happen?!" screamed the player in annoyance. "This game's sick."

* * *

The lights turned on.

"And…there goes another day of brutality." Pyro sighed as he put his gas guns back.

"Nice work everybody." Shank appreciated before looking at Vanellope. "Especially you, V. Very in-character. You're getting better at it."

"Good to know that, Shank." Vanellope replied with a smile as she joined her both palms and bowed, a gesture of curtsey she had learned from Shank; which Shank returned. "I'm quite not used to…well, this stuff. Y'know, threatening and killing players, preventing them from winning was not really my role back then in _Sugar Rush_." She stated as she tossed her bat on the table. "But yeah, that's how you look hardcore, so it's fine." She muttered quietly.

"I feel ya, kid. I didn't like it at first time either, but as y'know, it's our job." Pyro added in.

"If we're not hard on the players, they're gonna stop playing the game. And we don't want that, do we?" Shank explained.

"Well, she's kid of course, maybe it's a bit hard for her." Debbie replied. Vanellope glitched at this.

"No, i-i-i-it's n-not!" Vanellope exclaimed between glitches. "Especially when those players are so rude, I don't have a teaspoon of hesitation in cracking their thick skulls up!"

"It's fine, kid, we can understand how you feel. You don't have to stress over it, it's common in this age to be uncomfortable." Butcher Boy explained calmly.

Vanellope glitched again. "What's up with everyone treating me like a child?! Why is that nobody expects to see a kid in a game called _Slaughter Race?" _Vanellope paused as she realized what she said and everybody's reactions. "Uh…Sorry…I just need some time alone." She said and glitched out of the garage.

"What's up with her?" Debbie inquired. Butcher Boy raised his palm and shook his head.

"Mood Swings. No big deal." He replied. But Shank had a look of concern on her face as she left the garage.

* * *

Vanellope sat down at the edge of the hill, looking over at the setting sun. Although the game was known for not being peaceful, but the look of the setting sun from the certain location did felt quite refreshing. Vanellope was looking over at the half-broken medal she was wearing, the symbol of friendship and she and her lovable Stinkbrain shared. It had been almost a month since she was added to this game that she considered her paradise. Yeah, it costed the company of her best friend, but Vanellope was willing to pay whatever fulfilling her dream would cost.

And it was worth it, everybody was nice here and she was living a better life, more than she ever did in _Sugar Rush_. Living in Slaughter Race did seem cool, but it was not easy, especially for a minor like herself. Being added by the code into the game was not just the end of it, there was still a lot Vanellope had to go through to actually become a part of it; and she was determined to do whatever it took. But for some reason, the players still counted her out of the gang. She was doing everything she could to become what they called hardcore: dressing up like everybody else, acting all tough and mature to the players, all that stuff; but in others' eyes, she was still too 'out of place' for the game. Why? Because she was a child? Why did it had anything to do with that?

Suddenly Vanellope heard a rustling from the woods and turned back, startled. Cautious, Vanellope stood up, determined to face whatever it was, "Who's there?" The little racer commanded.

"Geez, relax, V. it's just me." Shank came out of the woods. "No need to be so tense."

"Oh, sorry, Shank. I thought it was something… perilous."

Shank chuckled. "You're not in between gameplay, remember?"

"Yeah…" Vanellope stuffed her hands into her pockets and turned away. "What are you doing here though?"

"Nothing really. Just came to return you this." Shank handed her the baseball bat.

"Thanks." Vanellope said before she sat back down and Shank joined in.

"You just left like that there, V, we got worried. I'm sorry if our words upset you in anyway."

Vanellope shook her head. "No, guh-doy. It's fine, I swear." She assured. "It wasn't cuz' of you, it was cuz' of just…just…"

"What the players said?" Shank guessed. The candy haired racer sighed. "Don't take their words on code, little sister, we have to face players like that every day. That's just a part of the internet everyone has to face. You must learn to ignore all this. It's not about you, V, it's about _them_."

"It's not the first time this has happened." Vanellope said while staring off in distance. "It's like the dozenth time this week I've been teased. A guy yesterday said that the developers probably added me as childish joke in this game."

"And that player paid a good price for that. So did each of them." She said, although not mentioning the part that Vanellope had almost blown her cover and gotten out of character over that player, that they just happened to handle.

Vanellope shook her head. "That's not the point. The thing is, I do everything I can to make myself appeal more into the environment here…but guess my looks just doesn't let me." She muttered, glancing at herself. Shank could totally understand, the kid wasn't the only one going through this, she herself had also gone through a lot of players catcalling her over her attractive looks. "I know that's ridiculous. It shouldn't matter at all, I've been hated my whole life for being a glitch." She muttered, Shank turned to look at her.

"But you're from an arcade game, right?" the adult brunet guessed. "Are the players rude there as well?"

Vanellope sighed. "Not really the players." She replied. "It were my fellow racers. They used to called me a glitch and thought I was different, and so they didn't let me race."

"You mean your own co-characters?" Shank was surprised.

"Yeah, 15 years ago my game got hijacked by a hacker named Turbo and everyone lost their memories and I was thought to be a glitch. Turbo convinced everyone that I could destroy the game if I raced." She looked down at the half-broken medal she wore and smiled. "And then Ralph came up after 15 years, he helped me get a cart, learn to drive, and taught me to control my glitch. And we finally defeated that monstrous Turbo bug guy." She explained and closed her eyes. "Though, but when those players pick on me, it still feels like I see a trace of him." The last words came out as a whisper. But Shank heard it and was concerned, she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "But, it's okay! I'm used to this stuff."

"You're sure?"

Vanellope glitched. "Y-Yeah, absolutely. I'm…fine." She assured and got up, avoiding an eye-contact. "I'm just tired, I should get some rest." With that quickly hurried off, leaving Shank in hesitation.

'_The kid has really been through a lot…'_

* * *

"Huh, maybe the kid really isn't totally fine." Felony commented as she lighted her cigarette. She and Shank were in the garage, Shank sighed.

"She's been trying hard to fit right in," Shank started. "But what I think the bigger issue is that she's not being herself. The players' comments have really affected her, and she's been tryin' to act tough so it doesn't look like she cares." She said. "But she does care, Felony, I can see it in her eyes."

"Y'know how the people on the Internet are like, it's better we just ignore what they say."

"I hear ya', Felony, but the kid had a rough past. She's been through more than she's probably programmed for. Y'know, I just want V to feel secure in here. I was just wonderin' if I could do something to help…"

Felony smiled as she smoked out her cigarette before walking to her friend. "She's probably been lonely, provide her more company, Shank, she'll start to get used to things."

Shank sighed and turned around, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, you're right." The brunet began walking toward the gate, out of the garage. She was just lost in thoughts until she heard a cry. Senses kicking in, she quickly rushed to the nearest barracks where she had heard the noise. It didn't take her long to burst into the familiar room. There was Vanellope on the bed, sweating and glitching wildly. "V! Are you okay?!" Vanellope glanced, her breathing heavy and eyes big as car wheels.

"He'll…He'll be here…he's coming…" the younger racer shuddered, not quitting the glitching. "…_T-Turbo._ He's coming for me…"

Shank took a seat and caressed the kid's back. "Hey, shush. I think you just had a bad dream. Calm down and tell me what's wrong, V." The young adult racer whispered, looking into the kid's eyes.

Vanellope gulped and began in a cracking voice, "I saw the Turbo Cybug invade our game with his other bugs, he destroyed your car, and said he was going to destroy everything I love in here, and then…then…" Vanellope shuddered again. "…He killed you, Shank, by the code. I couldn't even glitch to save you. He killed you before my eyes and there was nothing I could do." She finished and began glitching again.

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry, just let it go."

"If he returns, he'll take it over too." Vanellope looked at her and took her hand. "But most likely, he'll kill you, Shank." Shank's expression softened more. "He almost killed Ralph before my eyes, I can't let him hurt you." The next thing Vanellope felt was two hands slowly embracing her, as her idol racer gently pulled her tiny body closer into a hug. Vanellope's red cheeks got redder as she blushed, and her glitching began to slow down. "S-Shank, what are you…"

"It was nothing but a nightmare, it's not gonna happen, trust me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you, V. You have me, Ralph and everyone else here always there for you."

Vanellope realized something and glanced down in embarrassment, trying to pull away from the hug. No, she was supposed to act like a grownup girl now, she was not a character of a childish candy go-cart game anymore and was not supposed to cry over a nightmare, she was stronger than this. Like Ralph, like Shank, she needed to be strong. "N-no, Shank, it's fine. It's not the first time, a-and I can deal with it. I'm not a lil' diaper baby."

"V…being afraid is not being a diaper baby, it's okay. That's just a way to express that you care, there's nothing wrong in caring for something, kid."

Vanellope sighed. "I know, I…I just…"

"I know. You don't want to look frail to others," Vanellope glanced her a look and sighed. "Don't care about what people say, kid, they're just jealous of how better you are. None of that defines you. You have been through a lot, but believe in yourself, and not even Turbo can destroy your world." The adult racer whispered, slowly opening her arms once again. "Just remember that a companion and a sister is always here by your side to help you out." She embraced the pint-sized girl, with Vanellope accepting it this time. Maybe Shank was right, maybe she was being too hard on herself. Vanellope let the last glitch out before closing her eyes and smiled, hugging her older friend back.

"Thank you, Shank."

"No problem, sis."

* * *

Felony smiled as she peeked from the door, watching it all. With a warm smile, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and directed it at the two cuddling racers. "Worth a shot." She muttered as she clicked a photo of the two before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Vanellope smiled to herself, tightly clutching her idol racer's jacket. Sure every coin had two sides, _Slaughter Race_ too did, and Shank was the better side of it in Vanellope's life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews if you did, I'd love to know your thoughts. I just realized it also happens to be Friendship day along with sisters' day, so have fun ^^**


End file.
